I want Your Love! The Bratter's Chronicles
by DBJonah
Summary: Like South Park? Like random and odd Crack!Pairings? Then youve come to the right place! This will be a multi-part series! Butters and Bradley dont seem to get enough love so part one is all them! RnR please! Pairing lovingly dubbed Bratters by me!


Written as a X-mas present for Mrs. Snape on the forum I RP on! Also a present for those who've enjoyed my SP fic 'One Lost and Better Gained'! Chapter 7 is still in the planning stage but well on its way! I will also say that this fic was VERY inspired by Lady Gaga's song 'Bad Romance' hence the title 'I want Your Love' lol.

**I want Your Love - Crack Included**

_**BradleyXButters**_

It was your typical day in South Park. Class of Middle school is what it was.

The halls were crowded with the students as classes let out for the day, the weekend their only thought.

Leopold Stotch AKA Butters was one of these many students whose thoughts were on the weekend. He was happy for once. His parents were allowing him to sleep over a friend's house for once! And not just any friend mind you, a friend who he had kept in contact with since his father had picked him up from that awful Camp New Grace place. It was none other then Bradley of course! Truthfully Butters was amazed, his parents had never really let him go anywhere before, and naturally he was unaware of their real intentions on some alone time.

It was with this knowledge of going to Bradley's that caused him to practically skip home. At first he had been keeping contact with Bradley through letters and phone calls, but recently Bradley's family had moved to South Park, and so Butters was allowed to spend Bradley's first weekend in South Park with him! Walking into his home he greeted his parents, and naturally he got yelled at for something. He didn't mind though, nothing could ruin this day.

Getting what needed to be done finished he bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom, showering up all nice and clean with his kiwi melon shampoo and conditioner. Getting out he ran to his room, dressed in an aqua colored tank top that had a Hello Kitty outline stitching on the left breast and some lace edging, black skinny jeans and rainbow socks. Looking in his vanity mirror he ran comb through his hair before applying two white and aqua barrettes, between them was a glittery white butterfly barrette.

Happy with his appearance he grabbed his duffle bag, neatly placing in necessary items of clothes and hygienic things. He placed his journal and favorite stuffed rabbit as well. Looking to his vanity he seemed to consider something before nodding. Heading back to his vanity he reached into his jewelry box, pulling out the only black item he owned, a choker with an upside down cross hanging from it. It had been a present from Damien on his birthday, the dark male stating he was way too happy.

He remembered that birthday, a great majority of the things he wore and the things in his bag were presents from everyone. Grinning he grabbed his bag, heading downstairs and to the door. Slipping on his white shoes and grabbing his lavender colored zip-up he bid his parents goodbye, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He did a mixture of speed walking and jogging as he went the few blocks to Bradley's house.

Walking up the porch stairs he knocked, answered by Bradley's mother who greeted him with a smile. "He's in his room dear" Butters nodded, taking his shoes off and neatly setting them to the side with the other two pairs of shoes. It had been found that the only reason Bradley had been at that camp was because of his father. He was in South Park now because the parents had divorced and Butters had recommended South Park and so they had moved.

The house had been set up nicely since they had moved in, Butters himself had helped do Bradley's room. Finding the familiar white door he knocked. It opened to reveal a nervous Bradley. Butters smiled widely "Hi Bradley!" Bradley's eyes widened and he seemed to shake a bit, seeming to resist the urge to chew his thumb nail as his hand twitched "H-hi..." Opening the door more Bradley allowed Butters to step in.

Setting his bag down at the foot of the bed Butters smiled "How ya been Brad?"

A shudder from Bradley "Fine...I guess"

"That's good!" Butters sat on Bradley's bed, fuzz from the comforter soft to the touch. The blanket was Bradley's favorite, dark blue and gray with a wolf design on it.

Looking around the room Butters noticed the Bible sitting on Bradley's desk. Though Camp New Grace was years behind now Bradley still had side effects from it, he still stressed himself with the Bible and how God was going to punish him for liking guys. Smiling Butters got up from the full sized bed, walking over to Bradley and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Bradley froze stiff, eyes wide and unsure of what to do. He knew as a friend he should return the hug but alarms were blaring in his head, the alarms that told him of his attraction, and those alarms he tried to shut out with verses from the Bible.

Pulling from the self-caused hug Butters grinned "I'm glad your here! You start school this coming week right?" Bradley could do nothing more then nod, still too shocked and trying to calm those sirens with little to no success as he watched Butters. There was a call from Bradley's mother, the two boys answering it.

"Boys, I'm short on some things for dinner tonight do you mind running to the store for me?"

Butters grinned and nodded "Sure, are you coming Bradley?"

With a shudder and nod Bradley grabbed his coat, slipping his shoes on with Butters, taking the list and money from his mother before heading out. A few blocks from the store Butters looked to Bradley "Hey Brad?"

"Hm?" He looked to Butters, walking helping to calm him, sirens silent in his head.

The blonde looked like he wanted to say something, hesitating before suddenly grinning "How do you like South Park so far?" Bradley was fidgety yes but he was no fool, he didn't know what Butters wanted to ask but knew that wasn't it "Its...okay I guess" He eyed Butters a bit, he hadn't lied, the town was okay...a bit weird but okay. The Store was quick and easy, the boys getting what they needed and heading back. Dinner was delicious, chicken cream soup with those flat green beans in it and some onion, rolls and mashed potatoes.

Butters and the mother made wonderful conversation, Bradley sometimes joining in. Dessert was even better, red velvet cake with a delicious not-too-sweet homemade frosting. Butters and Bradley cleaned the kitchen, Butters insisting that the mother take a break and relax....which left Bradley no choice but to help the blonde. Kitchen cleaned and mother relaxing the boys retired to Bradley's room where gaming ensued.

During the middle of the game Butters set the paddle in his lap. It was well past midnight by now, curious Bradley looked at him, nerves calm amidst the game playing "Butters?" The blonde looked to him and smiled shyly, almost nervously.

Bradley blinked confusedly, the sirens in his head beginning to stir but he ignored them, feeling as if Butters had something important to tell him. Indeed Butters did. He swallowed "Um...Bradley...I have something to tell you..."

Those sirens started making sounds as the blonde spoke "I really hope you don't hate me for it either but..." A flush crossed Butters' pale cheeks "I-I really...like you..."

Bradley blinked, ignoring those blaring sirens still in favor of curiosity. It must've been the fact that it was midnight and there was a blanket of tiredness covering his brain that curiosity won out over the sirens "Oh...well I like you too..."

Butters seemed to smile a bit sadly, a sense of Déjà Vu hanging in the air "N-no I mean...I really, _really _like you..." Those sirens were practically going berserk and it was just now that realization kicked in, his hands twitched a bit, ever so slightly though it wasn't enough to be noted by either male "Oh....that kind of like..."

Butters frowned sadly "I know I-I shouldn't have said anything but...I had to tell you..." He stared at the floor quietly. He knew how Bradley saw being gay, and in his mind the other was already flipping out, babbling verses from the Bible and asking forgiveness. He was full and well prepared to have Bradley kick him out. He wasn't however prepared for the hand on his shoulder; he wasn't prepared for the hug he had suddenly received from the other male.

A shocked expression seemed to etch itself onto Butters face as Bradley pulled from the hug, smiling at Butters despite the sirens blaring in his head. He looked to the Bible then to Butters before taking a deep breath and leaning in, lips connecting to Butters in a soft kiss. All seemed silent, all seemed still. Even the sirens in Bradley's head were silent. To him everything seemed to piece together in perfection during this simple kiss.

When the kiss had parted sounds seemed to slowly come back, starting with the annoying static fuzz but Bradley didn't care "I still really, really like, _like_ you Butters..." He smiled.

Butters seemed to slowly come around, tears slowly forming in his eyes, sending Bradley into an almost panic before he saw the smile slowly forming on the blondes lips. Suddenly launching forward Butters hugged Bradley tightly, unaware of the sirens all but wailing in Bradley's head. With some hesitance Bradley returned the hug, finding it very nice, comforting even. After moments of being unsure he smiled, allowing himself to nuzzle into Butters' hair, smelling the kiwi melon there.

Pulling from the hug they looked to each other, Butters own chocolate brown meeting Bradley's olive green, smiles mirrored on their faces. Slowly they got closer, almost timidly slow. Shyly their lips touched, lightly at first. Almost too light to even be considered an actual kiss before slight pressure was added. Moments later they were facing away from each other, faces flushed red, Bradley's hands twitching and Butters own over his lips.

Turning slowly they looked at each other, Butters hands falling from his mouth as they smiled at each other. They finished their game, getting ready for bed finally, going about their night duties. Bradley sleeping in a white shirt and boxers, and Butters wearing a white tank and turquoise pajama bottoms. They were snuggled under the covers, Bradley was still twitchy but it didn't stop him from hugging Butters close to him. Placing a kiss to Butters head Bradley got comfortable, he knew in the morning he would most likely flip out and start going Bible crazy but for now he was content, even the sirens in his head were quiet as he fell asleep with his snuggly blond.

Alright! There WILL be more to this; it's not just Bradley and Butters! The whole of this idea is not only to write about my favorite pairings but to also throw in some experimental crack pairings too! It will be done in Alphabetical order too! Hope you liked it! Take the time to review please, reviews make me happy!


End file.
